theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jump Around
Jump Around is a single by British YouTube personality KSI featuring American rapper Waka Flocka Flame. The song is taken from KSI's second extended play Jump Around. Jump Around was released on 16 September 2016 but failed to make an impact on the UK Singles Chart. A music video for Jump Around was released on KSI's VEVO channel on 3 October 2016 and currently has over 7 million views. This is the first of KSI's music videos to be released on his VEVO channel. Lyrcis KSI ''- Jump around! Jump around! Jump around! Jump up, jump up and get down!'' KSI -'' ''Pack it up, pack it in, let me begin It's K-S-I yeah, here we go again Tekken with the flow, bussin' like i'm Jin Got the people saying: "JJ, you're going in!" The new jumpman, from the UK gang No baller but i give you girls that 2K Slam And all around the world I talk that UK slang They say: "I don't understand you, but you ain't bad" (Jump around!)'' Skip the ad and get straight to the point (Jump around!) Get a cab and get straight to that joint (Jump around!) And this ain't about makin' some coins, I just want to see the whole crowd makin' some noise (Jump around!) '' ''KSI'''' - Everytime when we go all in in the club (Jump around!) Everytime when we go ballin' as a MOB (Jump around!) All together when we jump up we go off (Jump up, jump up and get down!) Everybody jump, (jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump) Everybody jump, (jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump)'' '' Jump when it's playin', jump on a plane Jump in a whip, jump on the stage Jump in a hotel, jump in the rave Jump in an Aston, jump in a Range '' ''KSI'''' -'' Get a birds eye view, lose your mind 'til you get a worse IQ Her eyes brown and her eyes blue It's not a problem if I haven't said the words "I do" (Jump around!) Skip the ad and get straight to the point (Jump around!) Get a cab and get straight to that joint (Jump around!) And this ain't about makin' some coins, I just want to see the whole crowd makin' some noise (Jump around!) ''KSI'' - Everytime when we go all in in the club (Jump around!) Everytime when we go ballin' as a MOB (Jump around!) All together when we jump up we go off (Jump up, jump up and get down!) Everybody jump, (jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump) Everybody jump, (jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump) Jump when it's playin', jump on a plane Jump in a whip, jump on the stage Jump in a hotel, jump in the rave Jump in an Aston, jump in a Raa-'' ''Waka Flocka - Flame Jump up and down, shorty moshpit Jump up and down, shorty moshpit Jump up and down, shorty moshpit Your main girl look like a sidechick My dreads lie wild like a rockstar Party turned up, we don't need a ball I came a long way from a rockstar Look at Waka Flocka Flame standing on a cop car Off the car crowdsurf in the crowd Everybody hands up, yeah loud I'm a party animal, I took a bow Me and KSI, boy it's going down KSI - Everytime when we go all in in the club (Jump around!) Everytime when we go ballin' as a MOB (Jump around!) All together when we jump up we go off (Jump up, jump up and get down!) Everybody jump, (jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump) Everybody jump, (jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump) Jump when it's playin', jump in a plane Jump in a whip, jump on the stage bJump in a hotel, jump in the rave Jump in an Aston, jump in a Raa-''Category:Songs